


Life Is Fine On A Pirate Ship

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Pirates, deserted island, more to be added - Freeform, ship wrecked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark is the captain of a pirate ship, his crew consisting of the other egos, one day a crazy storm crashes the ship and the crew end up on a strange island. There’s a problem though, where’s Mark? This story will be mostly plot driven but might include pairings later on.





	1. Oh Captain, My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for checking out this fic! This is kinda my first story I’m planning to keep running for awhile so I hope y’all like this. It was literally inspired by one of my essential oul scents so rip. Anyway hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are alpreciated and help tell me I’m doing good! ~ <3

“Captain! We’re taking water!” A voice calls out frantically from somewhere aboard the ship, words barely understandable above the storm.  
“Get the maps! Get the maps!” Another voice shouts frantically, followed by the creaking of the floor boards as someone ran across them.  
“Forget the bloody maps Host! We need to get off the ship!” Utter chaos surged around the crew as they struggled to stay standing. The waves crashed maliciously against the boat, the old vessel barely taking the torment.  
“Captain.” One figure on the boat stood calmly in the centre, calling out for their leader as his crew mates ran around him.  
“What is it, Dark?” A man in a long red coat with a tricorne style hat placed haphazardly on his head, his brown eyes looked tired and betrayed the panic he was trying to mask.  
“We need to abandon ship. She isn’t going to put up with these waves much longer. We’ll die if we stay here.” Dark said calmly, his hands grabbing each other behind his back in a neutral pose.  
“I’m aware of the issue, I’m doing the best I can.”  
“And the best you can is going to get these men killed. We need to use what little life we have left with this ship to get closer to that island. With any luck we can all swim to shore.” Darks cold tone portraying a harsh reality of their predicament.  
“But that island is said to be inhabited by savages. What do we do if they decide we look like dinner?” The captain rubs a hand over his face, their time running out.  
“Then we fight back!” A new voice joins the conversation, the voice belonging to a man with a small Hungarian moustache and a do-rag. Despite their unfortunate situation he wore a smile and a wild look in his eyes.  
“Wil, is this really the time?” The captain sighs, turning to the new comer.  
“They won’t know what hit ‘em! It’s a very simple situation captain.” Wilfords unknown accent hung heavy over his words.  
“Captain! We need to go! She’s hit a rock!” The trio spun around to see one of the Jims running towards them.  
“Dark, Wilford. Round everyone up and tell them to swim towards the island. It’s our best shot. Jim I need you to try and take anything important from the cabins. I need to check something.”  
“Mark. I know what you’re going to do. Don’t you dare.”  
“I have to try Dark. Now go! We don’t have much time!” The captain shooed them away before running for the lower deck.  
“Jim! Come help me gather valuables!”  
“Coming Jim!”  
“Wilford,” Dark reached out for Wilfords shoulder, stopping him from heading off quite yet. “If Mark doesn’t make it out that makes you leader. You know this right?”  
“Of course I know this! Don’t be daft Dark, but... why are you bringing it up?” Wilford gives the other a questioning look, thunder booming close by.  
“Because I know what Marks doing right now. And I know that he might not make it.” Dark retracts his hand from Wilfords shoulder before rushing off towards some of the crew. Before Wilford can do the same a bolt of lightning crashes down onto the ship and splits the floorboards, a deafening crash filling the air.


	2. Washed Up On No-Mans Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The few Egos that are awake discuss what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first chapter but I promise it’s gonna pick up soon!

The sun was bright and unyielding, tormenting the group of people washed up on the beach. A few of them were sitting and conversing hut the majority of them still lay unconscious and covered in sand.  
“What are we going to do? This puts us off task of our primary objective.” A man with dreadlocks states to the group around him, his movements smooth and sure.  
“Screw the primary objective, we need to find Mark!” Another of the group with a pony tail argues, his undone vest covered in sand.  
“Can you please stop arguing? You’re giving me a migraine.” Dark complained, rubbing his temples and glaring daggers at the two men sitting beside him.  
“Actually, a migraine is a recurring throbbing headache that can be associated with nausea. I should know, I’m a doctor.” A third man explains, his hair crusted with sand.  
“Shut up Iplier.” Dark growls, his eye daggers turning towards the doctor.  
“Shutting up.”  
“If we are ignoring our primary objective than the best course of action would be to head inland and try to create shelter.” The first man says, his voice cold and calculated.  
“Yeah but someone needs to stay here and make sure the tide doesn’t pull the others back into the sea.” The original order repeats itself as the second man speaks.   
“I’ll stay, I’m a doctor, so I’m not much use for shelter and stuff.” Iplier offers, running a hand through his hair to try and shake some sand from it.  
“Great! Me, Dark and Google are gonna head into the jungle and you’re gonna watch the babies.” The second man jokes, standing up from the sand and arching his back.  
“Yes. As a doctor you are better suited to watch the others than we are.” Google say, joining the second man on his feet.


	3. Locket In Your Pocket Taking This One To The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford finds out what the Jims saved from the ship and Bing, Google and Dark still haven’t found anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a refrence to Secret. I swear it’s just a pun I know that it’s really lock it

“How much longer do we have to walk Google?! We’re already pretty far inland!” The man with the ponytail complains, his posture dropping forward as he drags his feet.  
“Bing stop complaining. We’re looking for a clearing in the trees so we can try and set up a camp. It doesn’t matter how far in we go.” Dark sighed, usually well kept demeanour more rugged than usual.  
“Precisely. It’s more dangerous to camp on the shore in case of high tides.” Google added, pushing aside some vines that hung down in their path.  
“Ugh... I’m sure Iplier is having a blast watching over the others right now.” Bing says sarcastically, quickening his pace to keep up with the others.

“Jim’s I swear to god I’m going to kill you! Why did you only bring that stupid locket we found?!” Wilford groans, shoving the palms of his hands into his eyes.  
“Mark said to grab something useful!” Jim explains, his voice squeaky.  
“How is that useful!? Why couldn’t you grab a compass or a looking glass?!” Wilford reasons, leaning back against a tree. The rest of the crew stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation.  
“The merchant we got this from said it would be useful!” The other Jim shouts back, grabbing the locket from Jims hand.  
“That merchant was a shady scumbag who tricked you into buying a worthless piece of junk!” Wilford steps towards the Jims and grabs the locket out of Jims hands. Throwing it against the beach he points a finger towards the forest behind him.  
“Three of our crew blindly went inland and Mark is no where to be seen! Do you really think I want to deal with your bullshit right now Jims?! Why don’t you try to be useful and go back into the ocean and grab some of our supplies?!” Wilford shouts, shoving one of the Jims roughly, sending him falling onto the beach. The rest of the crew watched with baited breath, knowing full well Wilford was the most unpredictable of the crew.  
“Wilford... calm down. We’re all a little on edge right now but getting angry isn’t going to solve anything.” One of the crew with short hair says cautiously, stepping between the Jims and Wilford.  
“And that stupid locket won’t either! Listen Host, I know you’re trying to help but I need you to understand the position I’m in. With Mark nowhere to be seen that leaves me as the guy in charge so the fact that we have zero supplies is a little stressful.” Wilford turns away from the group, facing the forest that Dark, Bing and Google had gone into.


	4. Family Reunion, Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Google and Bing return from the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this far! Sorry for taking a short haitus, I didn’t have any inspiration for awhile but I’m back. If you enjoy please leave a Kudo or Comment ‘cause it lets me know I’m doing good. ~<3

As the sun dipped behind the waves of the sea, staining the water red, a rustle came from the trees behind the men on the beach. Nervous and excited the crew turned to face the forest, hoping it was the three who had gone exploring. Relief washed over them as Dark, Google and Bing stepped out from between the trees.  
“Oh thank God you’re alive! I was beginning to worry.” Wilford exclaims, running a hand down his face.  
“You should have had more faith Wil, I’m not a child.” Dark says calmly, giving a lopsided smile to the man in question.  
“I never said you were a child. I just said I was worried, a man’s allowed to worry when we’re on a strange island.” Wilford laughs, a smile bright on his face. Behind Dark and Wil the Jims rushed towards Bing, throwing their arms around him.  
“Bing! We were worried!” One of the Jims said as Bing pushed away from them.  
“Jim thought you were dead,” Laughed the other, earning a shove from Jim.  
“Did not! But Wilford was mean to us, it sucked without you here.” The Jims continued excited banter without letting Bing get a word in edgewise.   
“Now, as we went into the forest we found a place to set up camp. As our objective was. If you all want to follow us to the place that would be ideal, unless we want to stay here for the night.” Google says monotonously, his head tilted slightly to the side.   
“Setting up camp sounds more ideal than sitting on the beach.” Iplier admits, getting up from his seated position.  
“Do you think there are parrots in the forest!?” One of the crew says excitedly, his eyes lighting up slightly at the thought.  
“There is at least a 27.48 percent chance there is some sort of wildlife in this forest King.” Google explains. As the crew slowly crowds around Google getting ready to head into the forest.


End file.
